


The Colors of our SOULs

by GrayScale255



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Female Frisk (Undertale), Humans have magic, Rating May Change, Tags May Change, evil mages
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:48:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27798754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrayScale255/pseuds/GrayScale255
Summary: Hunted by the Mage's Association for her whole life for a mark on her SOUL, Frisk finds herself in a strange location Underground with no knowledge of how she arrived there. Now stuck behind the barrier with a race straight out of fantasy, perhaps she can finally be free of the burden placed on her by her marked SOUL, or maybe finally something good can occur to her because of it.
Relationships: Frisk (Undertale) & Everyone, Frisk/Sans (Undertale)
Kudos: 9





	The Colors of our SOULs

**Author's Note:**

> OH BOY SUMMARIES MY FAVORITE.
> 
> So, uh, sorry about literally everything. I probably should have gotten in more practice writing before going all in like this, but what can I say I wanted to get something out there. At least, the spelling seems relatively fine, even if the sentence structure is, uh, lacking. 
> 
> Also, this chapter has some "long" blocks of text mostly because there isn't any dialogue to break it up, so later chapters, if I ever get around to writing more, will probably have less thicc text blocks.

Frisk suddenly woke up and found herself laying on a slightly squishy surface under a field of blue in an area that smelled slightly metallic. She tried to move, but quickly stopped as pain bloomed throughout her body at the disturbance. Trying to remember how she had gotten into this situation, Frisk used her arm that seemed less broken in order to slowly and carefully roll over, grunting through the pain. Her memory brought up a blank, so Frisk examined the room she was in for clues on how she arrived there. 

The room she was in was extremely dark with the walls seeming to be almost black and a gray floor. The entire area as far as she could tell seemed to be a natural formation, except for the completely flat bright blue ceiling which though she could no longer see, seemed to be producing a deep humming noise. Checking the. . . “cave” she decided to call it, over again Frisk noticed a corridor of sorts somewhat obscured by the darkness to the right of where she lay. She thought about trying to move herself down the hall, but quickly dismissed such an idea, as the metallic scent finally registered in her mind as blood and she checked the area where she was laying to find that what had once seemed to be a yellow patch of flowers was now blood red with her own blood. As the panic of her discoveries finally set in, a sense of urgency overcame her mind, but she was too injured to do much of anything. Frisk felt as though the darkness around her was trying to pull her in. Her vision wavered and mind felt hazy as the pain and blood loss became too much to bear and then even as she struggled to remain conscious she felt the darkness overtake her once again dragging her into the depths.

Frisk for the second time that day woke up in an unfamiliar room, admittedly this time severely less injured. She took inventory of her now-healed wounds, and frowned, she knew she hadn’t been out long enough for many of those wounds to heal. Most of the most major ones felt like they should have taken weeks to heal, so the fact that they were gone could only mean one thing: magic and by extension mages, Frisk shuddered.

Still, to be sure that magic had been used she would need to determine how long she had been out. Summoning her soul forward out of her chest, Frisk grabbed a small amount of RED magic, hopefully a small enough amount to go unnoticed by any mages nearby, and shifted her perspective into the RED spectrum. She had only been out for a couple of hours, she sighed, before getting out of the twin sized bed she had been sleeping in. She was in what seemed like a child’s room with toys, shoes in a disparity of sizes, and a bed almost too small for her.

Making her way to the door she peaked out into the hall, if possible she wanted to avoid contact with any mages, and get the hell out of there, but seeing as she had been healed by magic, almost undoubtedly by a GREEN mage, it was likely she was in their house and so leaving undetected would be difficult. Frisk assessed her options, seeing as she wasn’t tied up or dead the mage more than likely hadn’t bothered to CHECK her, and seeing as GREEN mages were some of the most empathetic, for a mage at least, she could just try to act normal and hope she could get away later without getting CHECKed, she quickly dismissed this idea as too risky. 

Her other option would be to try to leave now, she carefully examined the hall, it looked relatively normal, cream colored floors and walls with a thick rug running down it and plants and other small knick knacks dotted down it. The hall didn’t look trapped, Frisk couldn’t see any runes anywhere, but this was more than likely a mages house and they were known to be quite peculiar in the lengths they would go to to secure their abodes. She hesitated, would she be able to use enough magic in order to shift perspective into the WHITE spectrum without alerting anyone nearby. It would be risky, but her only other option would be to walk down a definitely trapped hall without knowing where any of the traps were.

In order to shift her spectrum WHITEwards she was going to have to use WHITE magic which was going to be difficult, she sighed again. She would have to generate and mix the primary magics together, as it was far beyond her or any humans ability to create such pure magic as WHITE magic naturally. She concentrated and pulled forth a tiny bit of RED magic with ease, it was her primary SOUL color after all, before moving on to BLUE summoning forth the amount necessary with almost no effort, despite having no more BLUE or integrity in her SOUL than a normal human BLUE magic also came easily to her, it was puzzling but useful. Finally onto the hard bit, GREEN magic, Frisk wouldn’t consider herself unkind, but something about being literally a fugitive since she was a child made trusting and kindness have to play second fiddle to her paranoia quite often, so this was more difficult than it probably should be. For her the problem with using GREEN magic wasn’t that she didn’t have kindness to spare, but rather that she wasn’t used to expressing kindness so overtly. Eventually she managed to coax just enough GREEN magic out to form an admittedly slightly PURPLE off-WHITE. She used this magic to drag her perspective near enough to WHITE to detect hidden combat magic, and found. . . none the hall was completely clear of any WHITE magic. 

Frisk sat in stunned silence for a few seconds before stepping out into the hall, had this mage really not set any protective spells in their home, or maybe this person wasn’t a mage at all and she was just being paranoid. For not the first or probably last time that day Frisk sighed, and made her way towards what looked like a foyer. Suddenly she stopped, had she checked down the other side of the hallway before moving into it or had she forgotten in her haste to leave and surprise at how undefended it was. She quickly swung around cursing her forgetfulness and was confronted with. . .

“Hello my child, do not be afraid. If I may ask what is your name?”

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah so sorry again for the thicc text, and also for existing I guess? Anyways that was mostly just flavor text and a bit of world building so you know kinda boring hopefully next chapter, if there is one, will have more exciting stuff happen.


End file.
